Sophia (Persona 5 Scramble)
Sophia is a playable character from Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers. Appearances *''Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers: Playable Character Design Before being approached by the protagonist, Sophia appears as a giant box with patterned lines on it, but quickly takes the form of a young girl. Her appearance is based on whoever activates it wants her to become. While taking the form of a human, she has a fair frame and white skin, with her irises being cyan with large black ring. Her hair is bright red with M-shaped bangs and a really short back, as well as the tips being rounded off. She also has a small ahoge and 7 hearts on each side of her head, all of the them being red with hearts in deeper shades of red within the middle of these. The hearts also curve inward much like pigtails, each becoming smaller towards the ends. She wears a white one-piece outfit with large sleeves opening up at the ends and a dress section ending just at her hips. The chest area has a strange hoop-like extrusion with strange black markings on it, and similar extrusions are seen on the end of the dress, as well as the top and ends of the sleeves. She also wears tight black boyshorts and black boots with silver soles and a large ring-like extrusion on the tips. Most of her neck section is surrounded by a large ring with a tip on the back side. When she's in combat, her boots are extended up to her upper thighs, she now wears black gloves, and her hood is up, encapsulating most of her head with the pointy tip now on the back of her head, and the hearts now forming a 14-sectioned ponytail like extenstion. When in combat, her hood now covers her mouth and the remaining exposed skin is colored black, with only her hair and 2 cyan ring representing eyes visible. She wields 2 white yo-yos with a black center and a ring of cyan LED lights inside of them. When she's not in the Metaverse, only her portrait is represented when active. When she's inactive, she's represented by a red circle with her hooded face on it. When brainwashed, Sophia has hollow eyes in a bright red coloration. When she's snapping out of it, the eyes alter between red and green. Profile ''Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers Sophia was first seen after the protagonist, Morgana and Ryuji were all dropped into a basement after being captured by Alice Hiiragi, in which she takes the form of a giant box. Once the protagonist approaches the box, it starts "booting up" in a white flash and took the form of a young girl as this is what the protagonist desires for her to become. She claims to be humanity's friend and escorts the party back to the real world, beating Shadows in the process. She then manifests in the protagonist's phone as an app and provides navigation for the party. When the party talks to her back at Cafe Leblanc, she has no memories of herself and only remembers that she is humanity's friend. Despite being an AI, even Futaba cannot decipher her code without spending a few months to read it. Gallery Trivia * In some Gnostic schools, "Sophia" is the name of the true god who created the Demiurge. Whether or not she is connected to Yaldabaoth is unknown at present. * Much like José, she calls Morgana a "Tanuki." * Similar to Akechi in his Phantom Thief outfit before he changed to Black Mask outfit, Sophia's cut-in resembles the cut-ins seen in Persona 3 and Persona 4. References Category:Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers Characters Category:Vendors Category:Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers Allies Category:Hope Arcana